


Broodmare

by mystic_hyacinth



Series: Tyushnakov Family Values [4]
Category: Original Work, Voltage Series
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Art is on Second Chapter, Barebacking, Breeding, Codependency, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Fucked Up, Grooming, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Innocence, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Kolya returns home from a tour in the south and decided to test out what he's learned on the front to his lovesick young fiancee.
Relationships: Nikolai "Kolya" Tyushnakov/Innokenty "Kenya" Starikov, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tyushnakov Family Values [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854673
Kudos: 70





	1. Prettier Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it's been almost a year since I posted any original works on this page - and I remember that you guys really enjoyed Eduardivna - so I decided to post another one! Again, heed the tags, this is some pretty intense and serious stuff so please don't act like I didn't warn you...with that being said, enjoy!
> 
> Kolya is 21, Kenya is 15.

Sometimes I get really embarrassed about the amount of things I don’t know now that I live with Kolya. I’ve never lived in a palace before, much less anywhere that I would need a whole bunch of people waiting on me hand and foot - and I think it shows even a month after I started living here. I still get weird looks at dinner whenever I ask where I should take my plate to wash it instead of just leaving it there for the maids to clean up. Kolya always reminds me that I don’t need to make our bed every morning because that’s what the maids are for. I don’t have to do my own laundry or cook my own food, I don’t even have to say thank you to the maids when they come. It’s a really weird feeling.

Kolya tells me I’ll get used to it, but I still feel kinda bad when he pretty much pulls me out of the dining room every night before I can talk to the girls that are getting paid to clean up after me.

When Kolya’s in the mood he usually makes an effort to take care of me as well. Sometimes we take showers together and he washes my hair (I try to do the same thing for him but I can’t really reach his head). Other times when we’re doing stuff together, he likes it when I come first. It doesn’t happen a lot, sometimes Kolya’s too busy or he’s away on leave or he just doesn’t like to put in the effort, but when he does I always feel like I’m getting all of his attention. 

It’s a really good feeling but sometimes I don’t know if he’s trying to groom me into being his pampered little princess who barely ever has to lift a finger. I tell him I can do things for myself but he always shushes me and tells me that I talk too much.

I don’t think I talk too much, but then again, Kolya’s the only one who’s ever told me so. It’s a nice life I have now, I really shouldn’t screw it up.

It doesn’t stop there though, I have my own _personal_ maid. How crazy is that? Her name is Edie and she’s only about forty or so. She runs a tight ship with the other maids that took care of me as well, but she’s always very sweet to me even if she’s usually just as busy as Kolya. 

Speaking of my Kolya, he’s been away handling some military stuff down near Ukraine with his little brother, so I’ve mostly been left for Edie to take care of. It’s also really easy to get bored when you’re not allowed to do much for yourself or leave the house, so I try to read the books that Kolya left me. He keeps saying that he wouldn’t always be there to help me when I didn’t know how to say certain words or got really frustrated because sometimes all the words look the same. I do my best with them when I’m on my own but even just a few chapters take a whole afternoon, so I usually end up finding one of the many empty lounges to hang out in and sit with my books. Edie sends for maids to bring me snacks in between meals that range from big plates of fruit to sweet, fluffy pastries or coming to give me more blankets and add more wood to the fireplace. Other than that, I’ve been enjoying a lot of quiet. 

Right now I’m about a dozen chapters deep in this one book about this mystic French girl who is taken in by this baroness so she can heal the woman’s sickly son - only to have the baroness fall madly in love with her. It’s kind of a difficult read, given that the language is old and it’s been translated from French, but it’s interesting enough where I keep pressing on - my concentration only broken once there’s another knock at the door. 

“Master Innokenty? May I come in?” Edie asks. I don’t usually tell her she can’t come in and I honestly don’t get why she asks but I nonetheless say ‘yes’ every time she does.

Edie comes in and she looks like she’s been running around the house for hours trying to find me. Her always perfect uniform is looking a little all over the place and her usually smoothed down hair is all wild and curly. I want to apologize for any trouble I might of caused her but she cuts me off before I can say anything. “Are you feeling well?” she asks, a soft smile on her light purple face. 

I nod, snuffling myself deeper into my blankets. “I’m feeling really great Edie, thank you.” I ask. “Is something the matter?”

She shakes her head, “No, never. I’m just letting you know that I’ve gotten a message from Master Nikolai at the front, he wanted me to give it to you.” 

My ears perk up and I set my book down, looking at Edie with wide eyes. “What did he say? Is everything okay?”

She nods, “Trust me, it's good news. He says he wants to come home tonight to see you, there’s something special he has planned.”

My heart starts to race, “Tonight?”

She smiles at my surprise, “They’re in the air now, should be landing around seven o’clock tonight. I’ve been asked to help you get ready.”

I wasn’t expecting Kolya for at least another week, much less by tonight - all but toss the blankets off myself and gather them up in my arms to take back down to my room but Edie stops me.

“I’ll have someone come pick those up for you, don't worry.” she says, taking my hand. “We have a lot to do, so we better get a move on.”

I follow after her as she pulls me out of the room, barely even understanding if the last ten minutes actually happened.

🐴

For at least two hours, I’m made to look like something right out of a fairytale. After being told to scrub myself with a cocktail of sweet soaps and oils, Edie and her group of stylists set themselves to work on dolling me up. They give me a really flowy, shimmery black dress that blends in with the rest of me and they try their best to tame my hair (it doesn’t work but I can appreciate the effort) finally giving up and settling on decorating it with little diamond hair clips so it can at least stay out of my face. They cut my nails, add white polish to match my freckles and give me heavy diamond earrings that hurt my ears. After all that they douse me with enough perfume to kill an army and I'm finally allowed to look at myself in the mirror.

I swing myself around in the dress, smiling a little as the maids rush to clean everything up behind me.

"His Majesty sent it for you, he knew you would like it." says Edie.

I nod, "It's beautiful, Edie. I love it!" I smile. "Did he send any shoes to match?"

"No shoes." says Edie, handing me over a shrug will little silver flowers on it. "His Highness as requested you be barefoot."

I wrap myself up in the shrug and quirk my brows at her. "I thought we were going out?"

"Hardly, Master Innokenty. He simply wants to see you looking your best. He told me shoes would simply get in the way of things."

There’s a bad feeling in my gut. Sure, Kolya can get rough with me sometimes, but it's never been a necessity for me to completely forego wearing shoes. No matter how often he’s bent me over or pressed me up against a wall, they’ve never been in his way.

Edie doesn’t let me question her, she simply yells at the other maids to keep cleaning up and starts rifling through her pockets, finally pulling out a little ball of lace. “I figured you would like these.” she says, handing it over to me.

When I finally get a good look at it my eyes go wide. Lace gloves! I’ve only ever seen Kolya’s mom wear these and I’ve always told Edie how pretty I thought they were, as I’m way to scared of Kolya’s mom to tell her myself. “Oh, Edie!” I grin, sliding the smooth, soft fabric onto my hands and admiring the nice design it makes against the white of my nails. “Oh, you really didn’t need to, these are so nice?” 

“Anything for you.” she gives a graceful little curtsey and offers me her arm. “Shall we?”

I accept it and the two of us make for the hallway and then the back staircase, arm in arm.

At first I thought were heading down to the third floor where the main dining rooms usually are, but instead Edie keeps leading me down more and more flights of stairs until I’m sure we’ve gone passed even the first floor. I tuck my shrug around my self a little tighter and lift my dress as the wooden staircase starts to give way to worn, wet stone. 

“Edie, where are we going?” I ask. “Shouldn’t we be meeting Kolya in the dining room where we usually eat?"

“I’m afraid not, Master Innokenty. His Highness has asked that you meet him down here, he told me it would be a lot more intimate.”

Kolya can make any setting intimate, I have no idea why he’s making Edie take me all the way down here just to prove that.

Always the dramatic one, I love him so much.

After a few more minutes of going downstairs she leads me through a door and then into a dark hallway before finally, we make it into what looks like a bad remaking of the dining room upstairs. 

The room isn’t lit very well and both the floors and walls are stone, with the floor being covered with an old (yet fancy) carpet. There’s a long table all set up with the plates and stuff, along with some big silver pots sitting towards the middle and two high-backed chairs on either end of it.

“See? Isn’t this a lot more private?” she says, moving towards the table and going to pull out a chair for me. 

I give her a shaky smile, I’m not sure how I feel about any of this. Why make me come all the way down here just for dinner? Maybe there’s some type of secret he wants to tell me or maybe he was planning on marrying me and getting Edie to do the rights. Kolya can be very secretive, you know.

I sit down at the table and hold my lacy hands tightly together. “You’re allowed to eat,” says Edie.

I shaky my head, “Kolya isn’t here yet, I wouldn’t want to start dinner without him.”

Edie goes to take the lid off one of the big pots. Steam comes out of it and she takes a deep breath before taking my bowl away and dumping out some of whatever’s in the pot onto it. 

“Eat as much as you can, Master Innokenty. You need your strength.”

I don’t know what to say once the bowl is placed down in front of me. Edie explains to me its beef stew but I still feel bad about eating without Kolya. She only smiles and sits down next to me, putting some stew on a spoon before bringing it up to me. “It’s good, you’ll like it.” she says, blowing on it.

Soon knowing that I would be even more rude to refuse Edie’s stew that she worked so hard to make outweighs everything else and I take a bite of it. It’s good, it’s _really_ good. A perfect mix of veggies and beef with just a hint of sweetness that Edie tells me is cinnamon but part of me doesn’t believe her. It doesn’t have the little kick that cinnamon does or any other sweet spice that I’ve come to like since I started living here. The sweetness is more like something you’d find in tea, all herbal and a little less obvious than cinnamon but I don’t fight Edie on this one. Maybe Finnish people just call everything sweet ‘cinnamon’ because they don’t have all the words for it like Shurshans do. I still eat it, thinking maybe Kolya would know about it since he travels so much.

I keep eating my stew until I’ve cleared my first bowl and go in for seconds. Edie pats my hair and smiles, telling me to keep eating while also fussing over my hair, saying she wishes hers was as thick and pretty as mine. I blush but don’t stop eating, only letting my focus on the food fall away when there’s the sound of footsteps. I only half turn before I see Kolya step into view. He also looks like he’s done a bit of prettying up himself, like his little military leave thing was just a chance to go out for a spa day, but still - he’s just as beautiful as ever. He’s not wearing his uniform, instead he looks very casual in his Slayer shirt and jeans that despite having holes in the knees, don’t look old or dirty at all. His hair has been pulled back and even his face is missing the eyeliner he usually wears. I start to feel really overdone in my lacy gloves and diamonds, but I try to play it like that doesn’t bug me that much. 

“Miss Edie.” Kolya smiles upon seeing her, playing as though I’m not right there and I have to try and keep my cool for the moment while he’s just standing there. 

“Lieutenant.” coos Edie, giving him a sharp salute. “War is bloody, I assume?”

“Even more so when I’m there.” he says and I can’t help but to laugh, I love his sense of humor. “What’s wrong, Kenya? No kiss?”

I hardly even have to be invited, jumping out of my chair and into his arms, letting him pick me up and kiss me hard. “What brought you home so early? Don’t tell me you got discharged.”

He smiles and kisses my cheek again, letting me bury my face in his neck. “As if they would dare discharge me.” he says. “You look gorgeous.”

"Just like you.” I smile. He sighs and puts me down, turning to Edie. “Kenya and I are going to take our dinner for now, could you please make sure the chamber is ready by the time we’re done, Edie?”

Edie smiles and nods, scurrying away to another door on the other side of the room. I turn back to him, smiling. “What are you plotting, Kolya?” 

“Don’t worry about it too much, darling.” he says, taking one of my hands in his and looking it over. “You look like my mother.”  
My face heats and I spark a little. “I’ve always liked the ones she wears, aren’t they pretty?”

“Beautiful.” he says, turning my hand over before finally kissing the back of it. “Let’s get some food in you, shall we?”

I can only smile as he goes back to the table and he takes his seat on the other side. He completely ignores the big pot of stew in the middle, simply taking a 

“Aren’t you hungry, Kolya? I can’t eat this whole pot by myself!” I beg, trying my best not to talk and eat.

Kolya shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me, I ate on the flight.” he says, waving me off. “Go on, I can’t imagine how hungry you must be.”

I’m not all that hungry, Edie and all the snacks made sure of that, but the stew is so good I can’t help but pig out a bit with it all in front of me. I keep eating and Kolya hardly talks to me, instead of just watching me chop down stew from across the table. “You like it?”

“I could eat it all day.” I smile. “I’ve never had stew like this before, what’s in it?”

Kolya smiles. “One of Edie’s old Finnish recipes, nothing I could really fill you in on.”

I shovel more stew onto my plate from out of the big pot. “I have to tell her how good it is, maybe I could bring it up to our room?”

“Where would we store it, Kenya?” he asks. 

I think for a moment before laughing. “We wouldn’t need to, I managed to finish it all by tonight if I really wanted to.” 

Kolya laughs and takes another bite of one of the rolls. “Mind yourself, Kenya. I don’t want you getting sick.”

I mind myself only slightly, still cutting down stew so quick that I think I’ve gone through about four bowls of the stuff in the last twenty minutes. There’s a tingly feeling inside me that keeps growing the more I eat, but I chalk it up to just being the temperature of the stew itself making my insides all warm. Kolya still keeps watching me and after a while I offer him my stew

“Eat, Kenya.” he says. “Keep eating.”

I do keep eating, this time slightly slower. The stew is still good but then things start to get progressively _warmer_. I take off my shawl and hike up my dress a little more to get some air, pressing my feet against the cool stone beneath me as well. Still, it's not long before my hair starts to stick to me and I’m fanning myself with every bite I take. 

“Are you hot?” I ask, looking over at Kolya.

He shrugs, though I’m sweltering just looking at him in his full military gear. “Why would I be hot?” he asks.

“I don’t know. I’m just feeling a little warm as all.” I say, finally finishing what must be my sixth or seventh bowl of stew before finally pushing the stuff away. I don’t feel full, but something else in body is telling my stop, the heat making everything prickly and weird. I push my hair out of my face, hoping all the perfumes they soaked me are keeping Kolya from smelling me across the table.

“What’s wrong, Kenya?” he asks.

“The stew..” I say. “Makes me feel like I’m having a fever or something.” I try to fan myself some more but to no avail, every moment passes and I just keep getting warmer and warmer and somehow even less full.

“Kenya..” Kolya says, getting up and coming over towards me, putting his hand against my forehead. “You're burning up.”

I nod and before I know it he’s helping me up. “Edie? Is the chamber ready?” he yells.

Edie opens the door and I can just barely make her out, my vision going all swimmy and weird. “Just about, Lieutenant. Take all the time you need.” she smiles at him but doesn’t so much as look at me before I’m being carried inside the (somehow even more) badly lit room. 

The door closes behind us and Kolya lays me down on something very cold and flat, a relief against my burning skin and the soft light of the room is nice and relaxing but it doesn’t entirely calm me given the fact that I just feel so woozy and weak. “K-Kolya.” I say, only barely seeing him in the low, fuzzy light of the room. “Kolya, what’s going on?”

He doesn’t answer me, I hear the sound of tinkering and clanging somewhere around me but he doesn’t say a word. I try to nail down what could have just happened, maybe Edie poisoned me? But for what? I haven’t done anything to her. Panic starts to grip me as Kolya finally comes back into my line of vision.

“They did a really good job at making you look nice and pretty for me.” he says, finally breaking the spooky silence. “You look how I would picture you on our wedding night.”

Something inside me feels so sweet at hearing that, but then I feel something wrap around my bare ankles and get tied. Kolya gives whatever’s holding me a few testing tugs before deciding it's good enough and then draws my legs up. He attaches the other end of the rope to some notch in the low ceiling and even if I try to move my legs there’s little give to it. After a few moments of repeating this with my other ankle I’m left with both legs in the air, my dress falling and leaving me all out in the open from the waist down.

I don’t know how I can still manage to be so embarrassed with the state I’m in, but I manage to put a weak hand over my mouth. “K-Kolya, what is this for?”

He bends down to grab something before going back up to where my head is and grabbing both my wrists. I try to tell him to be careful with the gloves but he only chuckles at that, tying my wrists together before finally securing them to another notch underneath the table. The way it makes my arms bend is uncomfortable and I try to move a little and tell him that it hurts, but he doesn’t listen to me and I feel too groggy to speak, but not enough to actually fall asleep.

“You know, Kenya. I really do have to tell you what they’re doing by the border with Ukraine, it’s a testament to Shurshan power."

My head swims but I muster up enough concentration to speak to him. “What’s going on down there?”

Kolya smiles, like he’s so glad I asked. “You see, Mama has this idea going that we need to kill all the humans - which, she’s not wrong, of course we do.” he chuckles. “Still, I think some of them can be of use to us, so we started taking some of them prisoner, made them help us out in the supply plants for our soldiers - but Mama wasn’t thinking big enough and I’ll admit neither was I until a few months ago.”

Something bad settles in my gut and I try to move my head to the side a little so I’ll be able to look at him and not my drawn up legs. “So what did you do?”

“Breeding platoons, Kenya.” he grins nice and big for me now to the point where I can see his fangs. “Of course there isn’t any actual breeding going on, can’t risk bringing any hybrids into this world - so we’ve had to sterilize the humans. However, think of the potential. War is hard and the amount of times I’ve caught my soldiers fucking each other is obnoxious at this point, plus relationship drama can get even more bloody than the battle itself. So why not just open up a bunch of little outposts all over the country, so soldiers in the nearby camps or on leave can go have a bunch of harmless fun for a couple of hours with some of the prettiest humans in all of Shurshanov?”

I try to remember it, one of the words from the book about the French girl that can describe this perfectly. “A brothel? Is that what you’ve opened?”

Kolya smiles and shakes his head, running his hand up and down one of my legs. “Brothel implies you get paid, _dorogoy_. Humans can’t catch Nymph diseases and they can’t run away, so we keep them for a few months and once they start to get a little…” he makes a shaky motion with his hand and a weird creaky sound with his mouth. “We take them out and shoot them.”

It sounds really gruesome but I can’t deny just how happy Kolya looks to be talking about this. “That sounds..really smart, honey.” I say, trying to smile. “But - why did you bring me here? Why did you tie me up?”

Kolya keeps rubbing my leg, though this time his hand keeps trailing downwards, down to the inside of my thigh. “I love the idea so much that I wanted to try my own thing at home, gave you the same drugs to keep you nice and pliant and make it so your little pussy doesn’t dry itself out while we’re doing this.”

Horror starts to set in and I look up at him with panicked eyes. “Are you gonna sterilize me?”

He scoffs. “Mothers, no. I would never.” he smiles and then I can feel his hand rubbing against my already damp panties. “You’re much too valuable for that, Kenya. I know we can make some downright _lethal_ heirs once we really get down to it.” he presses his knuckle into the fabric right about where my slit is. “This is why I’ve got you tied up like this, darling. I thought I would make you my first actual breeder.” 

He keeps rubbing and I feel the second side effect of the drugs start to kick in. I’m writing on the table, trying to tell him the feeling of his touches is starting to be too much even if he’s barely touched me. “K-Kolya, I can’t...not like this.”

“You will, just like this.” Kolya smiles, and keeps rubbing me through my panties until I feel all the slick start to soak through them and drip down to the table underneath me.

“Kolya.” I breath out, but he doesn’t listen and I’m too weak to actually try and move away. I’m left lying there, pretty much boneless at this point and left to squirm and wiggle a bit to meet his hand. “ I can’t do this. I’m fifteen, I can’t have any babies.”

He slows his movements so that his knuckle is pretty much grinding right up against my button. I moan and squirm some more, trying to bite my lip to keep myself from begging for him to give me more. His other hand comes to rest on my tummy and I look up at him as though he’s already put a baby in there. “You’d make a great mother, Kenya. I know you would and you’d look so pretty all big with my heirs.”

There’s a little flutter in me once he says that and he rubs my tummy some more. “You think I’ll be pretty?"

“Even more than you are now.” he says, grinding his knuckles some more and making me shake. “You’ll be gorgeous all full of eggs and waddling around this place, showing everyone just who you belong to.”

With every word of his I can feel my mind slipping - shifting its focus so all I can think about is Kolya and how _empty_ I feel, how much I need him because he’s right there and he loves me and he told me I would make such a pretty mommy.

He toys with my button for a few more minutes before I’m coming, shaking and moving as much as my ropes will let me. Kolya smiles, tasting a little bit of it and looking down at me. “You’re ready, princess.”

It’s not long before my panties are all but torn off and I’m too woozy to care, my only focus being on Kolya and getting to cum again. I try to grind my hips down to meet him but I don’t feel anything, instead he holds me so I can’t move and after a few moments of shuffling around I can feel his cock pressing up against my hole.

I whine, partly because of how much I'm slicking and partly so he'll want to step in and just take me.

It's not until I feel him push halfway inside that I moan his name and he keeps going in deeper, groaning and saying how tight I am. Usually I’d be able to hold onto him, but I can only fold my hands together and try to move closer to him as much as I can.

“You see darling.” he says, sliding in the last of the way until I can feel all of him twitching inside me. “You were made for this, made to be bred and put those genes of yours to good use.” he whispers and I clench around him, only half-listening as his cock stays still inside me. 

“Kolya, p-please..” I whisper. “Please, _move_.”

He smiles and for once, listens to me - moving his hips so fast that I don’t think there’s ever a moment where he actually pulls out. It should hurt a lot more than it actually does but it's as if all the pain that happens when we do this has just changed into nonstop pleasure and I can only clench down and beg for him to go, harder, deeper and to give me more.

Kolya doesn’t need to be told twice and hold my neck as he fucks me, using it as leverage for his hard thrusts that make me butt and thighs jiggle with every push inside.

“And who said that you wouldn’t be able to do this at fifteen?” he says. “You’re taking it like a seasoned whore, Kenya. I’m starting to think you really _do_ want this.”

I moan, because that’s all I can really do with his hand on my throat like this. He’s right, I know how to take him, I’ve done it many times in the last couple of months, but this feels different. This isn’t just another time where he slides inside when he thinks I’m sleeping or bends me over in the hallway just outside of the dining room where his mom and little brothers can most likely hear us. It feels like something a lot deeper than that, as if the fact that we’re trying to make a baby this time and not just feel good changes us entirely. He’s still just as rough and I’m always trying my best to take it, but I can feel how much he wants it to and how much I open up for him, letting him take me as much as he wants.

After a few moments of being roughly jerked back and forth his hand that isn’t on my throat comes to rest against my button again and he slows his hips down just enough for him to be able to play with it properly. I moan and shake, as if the feeling of him inside me wasn’t enough to get my off and I’m coming shortly after he started toying with my button. I tense and tighten around him and the feeling is enough for him to cum just a few moments later. I rock my hips, clenching some more almost on instinct to be able to get as much of him inside me as I can.

“That’s it.” he says. “Good boy, you did such a good job for me.” his voice is a little breathless and I think he might be close to pulling out, only to feel his cock start to harden inside me again.

“You’re not gonna rest up a bit after that?” I ask, looking up at him all confused.

“Why would I need to rest when there’s only one load inside you? It’s like calling it quits on the battlefield after you’ve only killed one of the enemy’s soldiers.”

I’m not sure why he would bring an image like that into a moment like this, but it's definitely not a weird thing for him to do. He slams inside again and I’m so happy I could cry at how nice he feels. He doesn’t really thrust so much as he just grinds, making sure he’s always pressing in and as far as he can go. “I’m not too deep, am I?” he smirks.

“No, y-you’re good.” I moan. He’s huge - stretching me out and keeping me that way and all I can do is lie there and take it. Kolya’s not doing any better either, groaning and cursing so much that he can’t make actual words. He lets go of my throat so he’ll be able to keep both hands on me hips, angling himself up a little better so he can keep grinding against my special spot. I beg for him to do it again and again and again until my words get fucked out of me and he just keeps pounding it. “Please, Kolya - more..”

“Don’t have anymore to give you, baby.” he says, pushing a little faster now. “Are you gonna cum again for me?” when I nod again he stops grinding and fucks me harder, only letting me go for a few strokes before I cry out again, cumming around him and feeling as he cums hard inside me again. 

Kolya doesn’t pause like last time, just keeps fucking and going, playing with my button some more so that I can cum twice before he so much as finishes once, letting me be all twitchy and sensitive while he dumps another load. He cums a lot this time and I’m sure that he must be done, my sore pussy already starting to feel too full. I look up at him to see if he’s going to pull out and he does, but only so he can ram all the cum back inside me, his hand firmly on my tummy. “I”m not done yet, Kenya. Gonna fuck you until I’m sure you can’t hold anymore, until you’ve got a whole litter of my heirs inside you.”

“But there’s already so much, Kolya. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

He slams inside me once more and I can’t contain the moan that tears out of me, he only smirks and keeps going, knowing he’s won.

I watch him, that sapphire skin, those ruby eyes, his sharp horns and his little smirk - all of this is mine and I'm his. I wouldn't want it any other way. 

After a while it all becomes a blur and I lose count of how many times we’ve come together. Even after my back starts to hurt from the position I’m in and my skin gets rubbed raw against the table with all the movement I’m doing, it’s a long time before it ever feels like it's enough. Kolya just keeps going, pounding me through everything regardless of how many times I’ve come. In my foggy brain I can still hear his words telling me how powerful I am and how beautiful and how I’d make such an amazing mommy because he knew, of course he knew. Sometimes I feel like he knows a lot more about me than I know about myself, just like how he keeps fucking me until I can feel all of his cum start to drip out of me, only for him to stuff it back in. He knows I need it, even if I might not realize it. He’s always the best when it comes to knowing what I need.

After what may as well have been a whole day down here, Kolya finally empties his last load and slumps against me. My voice is wrecked but I still manage to ask if he’s okay, only for him to look up at me with his pretty red eyes.

“I’m perfect, Kenty." he says and I feel his hand on my stomach again.

“Am I pregnant?” I ask.

He laughs at me and pats my belly, “You’d be dumb to think otherwise.” he says, leaning up to give me a kiss on the cheek before pulling up his pants and stretching. I wait a few minutes for him to undo the ropes, but instead he only hoists my legs higher and pulls them back more so that my hips sit at an angle. It’s a little more painful given how much my hips actually hurt and the fact that the drugs might be starting to wear off - letting all the exhaustion set in. “Kolya?” I ask. “Aren’t you going to untie me?”

He shakes his head as if I’m just asked him a very dumb question. “Gotta let the cum flow backwards, you know? Plus, can’t risk letting you loose and having you shift out of your pussy, then all this would have been for nothing.”

My brow furrows and I shake my head. “I promise I won’t but it’s starting to hurt being all spread out like this. Can you please let me down?”

He sighs and goes to unlock the door. “I’ll send Edie for you soon, don’t worry.”

“But I want to be let down _now_.”

His head snaps around and I close my mouth, realizing my mistake. “You’ll wait for Edie or I’ll make sure to keep you down here until those little runts are born. Got it?” he growls.

I know better than to fight him when he looks at me like that, only nodding as he finally shuts the door, leaving me alone in the almost-darkness.

With the weird way I’m positioned it’s a little hard for me to look down at my belly and I try to look on the bright side. If I were still living on the streets and this happened, I wouldn’t have anywhere to go, nobody would take me in and me and the baby/babies might even starve to death out in the cold. Still, at least I have a better chance here, where it’s always warm and there’s always food and Kolya would be there to help like always. I can only imagine how happy he’ll be or how much more he’ll love me once the babies are born. 

I’m too tired to be panicked or worry but I know that everything will be okay. 


	2. Art done by Max Kennedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was having trouble embedding the image directly, but either way here it is! Go check out @maxkennedy24 on Instagram he is truly amazing for doing this commission for me ^3^

[Art can be found right here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m7p7hb8vry0tekp/comm04.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
